Arkham City
Arkham City was a project implemented in 2009 by Hugo Strange, a doctor who planned to have the insane criminal lords of Arkham Asylum set free in an open city where they could kill each other. Patients such as The Joker, Harvey Dent, Edward Nygma, and Oswald Cobblepot formed their own gangs that fought each other, and eventually vigilante "The Batman" headed to the city to stop "Protocol Ten", the plan to destroy the whole city and kill all of the criminals. Shortly after, the city was closed down. History Arkham City was a former slum of New York City, with landmarks such as the ACE Chemicals factory, the steel mill, Monarch Theater, NYPD Headquarters, Dini Towers, and the aquarium. Eventually, it became a crime-infested area, so the Mayor's Office of New York permitted Doctor Hugo Strange to go along with his plan to turn the slum into an enclosed haven for the criminals of Arkham Asylum. Arkham, an insane asylum located on Arkham Island off the coast, held the most dangerous and crazy criminals in the city, such as "The Joker", the "Clown Prince of Crime"; Harvey "Two-Face" Dent, a former District Attorney; Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot, the son of a British aristocratic family; Harleen "Harley Quinn" Quinzel, the girlfriend of the Joker who was also dressed as a clown; Edward Nygma (formerly Edward Nashton), known as "The Riddler" due to his fascination with puzzles; and Victor "Mr. Freeze" Fries, a doctor whose love for his ailing wife turned him into a man who could only withstand subzero temperatures. They were allowed to roam free, as the program insisted, but it was covertly an effort to have the gangs wipe each other out. The facility was guarded by TYGER mercenaries as well as helicopters in the air, that made food drops as well as (occasionally) bomb drops. Strange also secretly implemented "Protocol Ten", a plan that was meant to eradicate everyone in the facility. Bombs would be dropped across the city and all of the inmates would be killed, ending their threat to the city. The plan went along just fine until Hugo Strange imprisoned Bruce Wayne in Arkham City, knowing that he was really "The Batman", a vigilante who was armed with military-grade equipment supplied by Wayne Enterprises. Wayne was arrested while protesting against Arkham City's opening and was thrown into the city, but he escaped from Cobblepot's gangsters and had his butler/wingman Alfred Pennyworth shoot a pod containing his gear onto a rooftop. Wayne suited up, assuming his alter ego of "the Batman", and proceeded to work together with the cat burglar Selina Kyle (also called "Catwoman") to incarcerate the gangsters. Kyle rather quickly subdued Dent, tying him upside down above a vat of chemicals, and his gang was left leaderless and deserted to other gangs. Meanwhile, The Batman focused on defeating the others. He was able to defeat The Penguin's gang first, and captured Victor Fries' freezing gun disabler so as to disable it when Cobblepot used it against him. He freed Fries, but later defeated him while looking for the cure to a "Titan" serum that he had encountered six months earlier. He took one of the cures, avoiding death from the serum infection. However, at the same time Protocol Ten was being put into action, so he hurried to stop it. At the same time, Catwoman attempted to steal the money stashed in the safe guarded by TYGER mercenaries, but in the last seconds before Protocol Ten she instead rushed to rescue Batman, pulling him into the sewer when the bombs exploded. Batman then resumed his hunt for Strange, while Catwoman made plans to later collect the money that she had left behind. Batman headed to the clock tower above the city, where Strange was based, and he encountered him. Just then, an explosion happened and Strange was killed, and Batman narrowly survived. Afterwards, he hunted down The Joker, and was able to defeat Basil "Clayface" Karlo, who was impersonating The Joker. The Joker himself ambushed The Batman, but it caused Batman to drop the cure he had saved for him. The Joker died of the poisoning soon after, and his gang was re-outfitted black by Harley Quinn, who mourned his loss. Her gang and The Riddler's gang were the only major gangs left; The Penguin's men were leaderless, so they agreed to stop fighting the others. A few weeks later, The Batman headed back to Arkham City to apprehend Harley Quinn, who had built a shrine to The Joker. Quinn kidnapped his partner Tim Drake ("Robin"), so The Batman had to rescue him from her goons. He succeeded, having eliminated Harley Quinn's henchmen. However, she taunted The Batman about how there were bombs ready to explode to kill them and police officers she captured. She then attempted to stab Batman in the heart, but one of Robin's projectiles knocked her out cold. While Robin headed to rescue the policemen, The Batman headed to defuse the bombs. The two succeeded and escaped in time, and Quinn was arrested by the NYPD. Shortly afte, Arkham City was closed down and the inmates were returned to Arkham Asylum. Category:Locations Category:Cities